Hawaii
by niki4ever3
Summary: Annabeth is a supermodel along with her best friend Piper. Percy Jackson is a rich kid, who's father got lost at sea. When Piper and Jason go on a date, and Jason falls asleep in the movies, will fate bring Jackson and Chase together?


**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect I would have any on the first part of the story! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I will be uploading every Monday now. But since I live in Europe there might be different timing. -Niki**

Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

GirlishlyGreek: Thank you so much for your review! I will keep those things in mind while writing the story. Thanks for the great tips, and I hope you enjoy! :)

CowsCowsAndMoreCows: Ok i'll do that :) Enjoy!

 **Annabeth's pov.**

The photoshoot was really fun! I got a really nice baby blue bikini, with a ruffle top. Piper got a leopard print one piece. The fun part was that we got to go to the beach, eat ice cream and all kinds of fun stuff. The only weird and uncomfortable part was these two guys standing and watching us. One had blond hair and a regal expression as if he was a officer or something. The other one had a bad boy look, you know the kind that would graffiti all over your school.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper once we were back at our hotel. "Did you notice those two boys that-" I started. "Yes I did" She said uncertainly. "Piper?" I asked. "The blond one asked me out" She blurted. I stared at her in shock. "He what- and you- you said yes?" "Yeah I did, I think he's kind of cute, and now help me Annabeth. Should I wear the blue strapless knee length dress, or the off the shoulder coral one?" She said as she looked at them in the mirror. "Piper are you sure this is a good idea, I mean he could just be using you." I told her. "Annabeth, if you think I shouldn't go then don't help me" She snapped. "I will help you I just don't agree with this" I started. "But just to be clear, the coral one looks the best, you know why?" I smirked. "Why?" she asked with a confused expression. "Because it's mine" "Oh I thought it was mine, because you usually don't have pretty clothes" She laughed. I started laughing too, and before we knew it she had to go on her date.

 **Percy's pov.**

I grabbed Jason's shoes and sprinted to the living room and handed them to him. "Thanks bro" He said. "If you see annabeth ask her if she would go on a date with me ok?" I said. "Ok chill out" He told me, while laughing. We high fived and he went out the door.

After about an hour I was wondering what happened, he said he'd be back by now. So I decided to go to the Lobby to see if he was coming yet.

In the Lobby was a surprise, and it wasn't Jason, It was a crying Annabeth and very bruised up and crying Piper, and about a dozen police cars. I wondered what could have happened so I went to ask them.

"Um, hi" I said. Annabeth looked me in the eye and her stormy gray eyes sent a clear message: Fuck off or I'll get pissed, and you don't want to see that. But I risked it. "What happened?" I asked Piper trying not to flinch under the look Annabeth was giving me. "There was this guy" She said and started crying even more. "Go ask the police" Annabeth said coldly.

So I went to ask them. From what they told me I wanted to punch the wall. Apparently Jason took piper to the movies, and he fell asleep cause it was his least favorite movie, but watched it because Piper liked it. So while he was sleeping, Piper went to the bathroom and on her way back to the movie some guy stuffed a gag in Piper's mouth and took her away. When Jason woke up, he ran out of the theater and found the guy trying to rape Piper. Piper being in Karate, defended herself but it wasn't long before he was taking off her shirt. Jason immediately started to beat the crap out of that guy, but he didn't know the guy had a knife, which he stabbed jason with. Meanwhile Piper called the police and ambulance. Jason is in the hospital now. But the guy got away. I feel like I could kill him.

I need to go visit jason.

 **Annabeth's pov.**

When Piper told me what happened I knew one thing. That guy deserves to die. They never found out his name, but I knew very well who it was, and Piper didn't tell the police how he looked like, she told me, and I told her not to tell. It was stupid hanging on to memories, but I couldn't let go.

As I was walking to the hospital to visit Jason. Someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look and met blue eyes, but not the one's that were watching me and Piper model. These brought back memories. "Unless you want to be next, then do what I say" He told me and walked off. I stood there stunned, thinking was that really him, and if it was why would he say that? That's when I noticed Jason's friend standing there and watching me. Apparently he was visiting his parent's work or something because his shirt had a name tag. It said Percy. Percy Jackson.


End file.
